


Children's leash

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [20]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3/3 of "Easter Eggs and Puns Intended" set the following morning after "The Parent Trap effect" and "Mischief and crime partners"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children's leash

No. No, no, no, that wasn’t supposed to happen. That wasn’t **_AT ALL_** supposed to happen. Not in that trip, not **ever again**! How could they be so dumb? So unbelievably dumb?

And, more importantly, why the hell she felt like it was her responsibility to fix it?

“Shane!” the tiny blond called out, not waiting for his response and entering in the last chalet, the one closer to the lake. She strutted straight to the bed where the boy was soundly sleeping and shook him. “Shane, wake up!”

He didn’t move, just snored a bit louder and Lauren sighed with frustration.

“SHANE!” she shouted and kept shaking him. “You need to wake up, because I can’t do this without you.”

Very unpleased, Shane opened an eye and deeply regretted all the booze he drank not many hours before. Germans were no joke and he wondered how Lauren could look so put together that early in the morning.

“What?” he asked, making sure to put all his displeasure in his tone.

“Get up!” she demanded, not even caring if he was mad. “Get up, up, up! And come with me.”

Lauren forced an annoyed Shane out of bed and then strutted out just as fiercely as she strutted in, knowing that he would follow her eventually. Halfway to her chalet, she stopped in her tracks just so he could catch up.

“What the hell, Lauren?”

“We need to make an intervention with these two.” She said and opened the door to her chalet.

Shane sighed and then looked inside. In a matter of three seconds he felt: confusion, fear, anger and irritation so mixed together that he didn’t even know how he didn’t explode right there.

“I know, right?” Lauren said, as they stepped in and she let go of the door, that closed with a loud bang, but not loud enough for her liking for it didn’t wake them. “And what’s up with all that paint?”

She went to Amy’s bed, hands on her hips, trying to decide what to do. Shane went along and shook Liam, automatically shaking Amy too, since they were so entangled, and they woke up startled, looking wide eyed to the two very angry people in front of them.

“ARE YOU TWO OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?” both Shane and Lauren said at the same time and Amy and Liam’s eyes widened even more. They looked at each other, how they were sort of spooning and then

“Oh, no! No, Lauren-“

“Shane, it’s not-“

“Not at all-“

“We didn’t, no-“

“ **SHUT UP**!” Lauren shouted, making the two of them stop. She was very dangerous when she was mad. “I can’t believe you did it again, Amy! If you keep pressing your lucky that way, karma will come right back at you and bite your ass!”

Amy frowned.

“Do you mean metaphorically or…” the other blond started.

“No!” but Lauren stopped. “Wait, yes. Pun intended.”

Liam sat down, rubbing his face to sooth away the sleep. He could swear he had just closed his eyes.

“Look, it’s not what you think, we didn’t do anything.”

Shane crossed his arms.

“Really? No post-wedding bad-decisions revival?”

“No, we were just talking.”

The two people standing hummed, not believing in any word they said, so Amy stood up.

“It’s true. We were up all night doing this.” She struggled a bit to slide the dresser aside (it was much harder, because her clothes and Lauren’s were inside it). Lauren and Shane came closer and their jaws dropped at the sight of the art on the wall. “And then we couldn’t sleep, so we just… talked.”

“This is awesome.” Shane said, getting closer to look at all the colors.

“It’s all Liam.” Amy assumed. “I only fumbled.”

“Lie.” Liam called from the bed and they smiled.

Taking a deep breath, Lauren looked at Shane and he nodded. They were starting to believe, but one could never be too careful.

“Do we need to keep an eye on both of you during the rest of the trip?” she demanded eyeing them and they rolled their eyes.

“No.” They said at the same time.

There was no way they would believe them.


End file.
